criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Money for Nothing
Money for Nothing is the sixtieth case of Criminal Case and the sixtieth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Market Zone, appearing as the sixth and final case of the district. Plot After getting word that Everett Rhodes, AKA The Phantom, was spotted at Globeworks HQ, the player along with Josiah and Zoya ran there as fast as they could. But upon arriving, CEO Cosmo Bernard came up and informed the team a body turned up in his office. Heading up to the office, they found the infamous hitman, laid out on the desk with a stab wound through the heart. The team began by suspecting Cosmo alongside Ravagers gangster Tyrone Riggs, protester Penelope Carson, and surprisingly their own lieutenant Sonia Watson. Eventually Lydia got back to the team and informed them she found The Phantom's hideout. Lydia led them to the hideout, an abandoned train car, and from there they found more of The Phantom's handiwork as well as the murder weapon used to kill him. They also had evidence to suspect landlord Dustin Snyder and businessman Tobias Newton. Along the way, they discovered Tyrone had assisted The Phantom on his job, which prompted the team to arrest him. On top of that, Sonia had known about The Phantom's arrival at Globeworks and was planning on capturing him herself, which led the team to suspect she might've taken things too far; and Penelope was planning on destroying the CEO's office by burning it down. Eventually, a team of protestors gathered at the lobby of Globeworks HQ. After settling the protesters, the team continued on with their investigation, learning that the victim had several trash pickups at Globeworks businesses, including the headquarters; but Cosmo just said he was reliable with dealing with their trash, and had no idea he was a hitman. He also had meetings with Dustin as the later was hoping he'd help clean up a few old buildings he needed to have cleared out; on top of that Tobias had a history with the police involving bribery, but said that part of his life was behind him. Eventually, the killer was revealed to be none other than Tyrone. Tyrone tried to deny killing the hitman, but eventually he gave up and confessed he did as he was ordered. He said there were plenty of people giving him orders to take out Everett after he got caught, The Conductor, The Ravagers new leader, even the one behind operations in the district; but all wanted the same thing. Knowing that he had no choice, he met up with Everett at Globeworks HQ and got him into a false sense of security thinking he'd be leaving the city. And once his guard was down, Tyrone took his bowie knife and stabbed him through the heart, killing him instantly. Tyrone maintained a stiff upper lip and refused to talk, causing Judge Blackwell to sentence the gangster to life in prison with no parole. Following Tyrone's arrest, Alice accompanied the player in interrogating him. Though he maintained his stiff upper lip, Alice was able to fool him into spilling some information regarding Globeworks. The player then went along with Josiah and Zoya to investigate the CEO's office again, and looking into the safe they discovered that Biff and Cosmo had obtained almost double their money via illegal dealings, such as the market's organ trade, drug trade and stolen items. With irrefutable proof, the team presented it to Cosmo, who had no choice but to confess, saying the market helped keep Globeworks in business when it was on the brink of collapse. But Cosmo didn't care if anyone had gotten hurt, all he cared about was ensuring the company remained afloat, and was mad the hitman his boss hired failed to murder them. With that done, Cosmo was offerred leniency for any info on the black market, and to their surprise he informed them that the black market's primary HQ was in Emerald Vale; following by saying he won't live much longer anyway given that he got caught, and with that the team arrested him. Meanwhile, Angelica Calderon took the player aside for some important news. She informed the player it was time to finalize Lydia's plan. But before that, she wanted to ensure she could trust the player with this information so when the time was right, the rest of the police would be on board with her idea. To do so, they decided to follow The Phantom's last movements and pick up on any information on the black market he had. And fortunately for them, they discovered that The Phantom had met up with the Ravagers and the Demons, who'd been scattered throughout most of Warrenville at this point. His most recent meeting with the gang was with a Demons gangster named Skyler Wyatt, who said she received word The Conductor of the Black Market needed the ones in charge closest. She confirmed the new leader for The Demons was Willy Shaw, who the team met previously, but didn't know who was leading the Ravagers now. With that aside, Angelica and the player obtained confirmation about The Phantom's meetings with the gangs and Skyler's previous testimony. It was brought to Lydia, who introduced the player to her team which she dubbed, The Warrenville Special Defense Unit, made up of city volunteers who wish to put an end to the black market. The group itself was made up of people the player met in their investigations thus far; aside from Angelica and Lydia the group included Samuel Woods, Cayden Williams, Mimi Labarge, Dante Maynard, Noah Spencer, Jabari Onobanjo, Jack Patton, Cloe White and Lucia Bryant. Lydia was afraid that as the team grew closer to ending the black market, a war would erupt that would affect the city of Warrenville for the worst. Knowing that, she gathered together citizens who wouldn't be afraid to take a stand against the market should that time arise, and judging by how things were at the time, she was afraid they'd act soon. With introductions out of the way, Lydia knew she could put her faith in the player and would be on their side when presenting her plan to the rest of the team. After putting their information together, the team decided it was time to confront the market on their home turf. So on the Chief's orders, they gathered their things and prepared to move on to Emerald Vale, hoping they'd finally begin to end the black market once and for all... Summary Victim *'Everett Rhodes' (Found stabbed through his heart) Murder Weapon *'Bowie Knife' Killer *'Tyrone Riggs' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has under-eye circles *This suspect is bald Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has under-eye circles Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has under-eye circles *This suspect is bald Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has under-eye circles Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has under-eye circles Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer *The killer has a cold *The killer has under-eye circles *The killer has green eyes *The killer is bald Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate CEO's Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Rag; New Suspect: Cosmo Bernard) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Bloody Rag (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Ask Cosmo why Everett was in his office *Investigate Globeworks Lobby (Clues: Security Camera, Faded Sign, Cigarette Bud) *Examine Faded Sign (Results: Protest Sign; New Suspect: Penelope Carson) *Ask Penelope why she was at Globeworks *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (9:00:00; New Suspect: Sonia Watson) *Interrogate Sonia about her presence at Globeworks HQ *Examine Cigarette Bud (Results: Saliva) *Examine Saliva (New Suspect: Tyrone Riggs) *Confront Tyrone about the gang's business *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Traincar (Clues: Safe, Torn Pieces, Business Card) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Building Contract; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *Ask Dustin why he's been buying up so much land (Profile Updated: Dustin has a cold) *Examine Business Logo (Results: Clover Corps; New Suspect: Tobias Newton) *Ask Tobias why he was at the abandoned traincar (Profile Updated: Tobias uses hand sanitizer and has a cold) *Examine Safe (Results: Bowie Knife) *Analyze Bowie Knife (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has under-eye circles) *Investigate Outdoor Balcony (Clues: Gas Can, Stack of Papers, Gun) *Examine Gun (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (12:00:00) *Confront Sonia about her gun at the crime scene (Profile Updated: Sonia uses hand sanitizer and has a cold) *Examine Stack of Papers (Results: Check) *Ask Tyrone why he payed the victim (Profile Updated: Tyrone uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Gas Can (Results: White Powder) *Examine White Powder (Results: Sugar) *Confront Penelope about the gas can (Profile Updated: Penelope uses hand sanitizer and has a cold) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 3 *Investigate Indoor Fountain (Clues: Cell Phone, Faded Arrest Sheet, Blueprints) *Examine Blueprints (Results: Victim's Trash Route) *Analyze Trash Route (9:00:00) *Confront Cosmo about the victim stopping at most of his businesses (Profile Updated: Cosmo uses hand sanitizer and has a cold) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Ask Dustin about his dealings with the victim (Profile Updated: Tyrone has a cold; Dustin uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Faded Arrest Sheet (Results: Tobias' Arrest Sheet) *Interrogate Tobias about his previous arrest *Investigate Train Tracks (Clues: Knife Sheathe, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Results: Victim's Cap) *Analyze Victim's Cap (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Knife Sheathe (Results: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is bald) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Killer is Dead (6/6)! Killer is Dead (6/6) *Interrogate Tyrone in prison *Investigate CEO's Office (Clues: Large Safe) *Examine Large Safe (Results: Safe Unlocked) *Examine Safe Contents (Results: Binder) *Analyze Binder (9:00:00) *Arrest Cosmo for money laundering (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See what Angelica needs to talk to you about *Investigate Abandoned Traincar (Clues: Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Results: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet (6:00:00) *Interrogate the Demons gangster about dealing with The Phantom (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Globeworks Lobby (Clues: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device (3:00:00) *Meet up with Lydia's team (Rewards: Microphone Necklace) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Market Zone Cases (Warrenville)